Una propuesta indecorosa
by Christine-Core
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando los deseos están por encima de la cordura y la moral?, ¿que pasa cuando esos deseos dañan a la persona y a ti también?, ¿que pasa que si por esa maldita propuesta te das cuenta de algo que ignorabas?, o lo peor, que te des cuenta que fue un maldito error. CONTENIDO FUERTE. LEMMON. OCC NXH, NXS y GXH !ENTREN!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenencen  
**!**advertencia: NXH, NXS y GXH LEMON FUTURO… sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Una propuesta indecorosa**  
—_Christine-core_—

* * *

_"._Sólo es inmensamente rico aquel que sabe limitar sus deseos._"_

_Voltaire._

Ese deseo, arrochador que no puede controlar desde que el vio sus ojos jades, esos ojos hermosos que no podía sacar de su cabeza, lo hacía palpitar como un loco sin quehacer en su vida.

Era la amante de su compañero de oficina Sabaku no Gaara, ese hombre poderoso que yacía enfrente de su misma oficina, donde trabajaba en ese complejo industrial del acero, que por cierto ellos, como los Namikaze están asociados.

El era un chico rubio, normal, inteligente, atractivo y seductor, pero su desgracia empezó cuando sus padres de la nada le dijeron que dentro menos de unos días se casaria con Hinata Hyuga la hija del millonario ingles originario de la capital dueño no solo de varias empresas si no de propiedades, casas, ranchos y majestuosos yates e islas. Que si no fuera por que según sus padres desde que nacieron ya estaban comprometidos y tenían un acuerdo de un año de matrimonio con "Hinata", con ese hombre poderoso no lo hubiera hecho jamás.

Pero eso ya hace 15 dias que se caso con esa mujer, una chica rara, timida, que no habla y es opaca al vestir, faldas largas, cabello largo y con flequillo que le cubre poco mas de sus ojos, anticuada. Usando los típicos chalecos de las niñas nerds que el solia catalogar en la universidad, y esas gafas para leer cuadradas.

Ni el hecho de que se diera cuenta en su noche de bodas, que por cierto dio gracias a dios que Hinata le pidió que apagara luz; que era completamente virgen, no le importo en absoluto, solo lo hiso por "cumplir" y desde aquel dia no la toca, esos días donde ha andado fogoso se ha tenido la necesidad de manosearse o bien de ir con Shion para que le atendiera un poco, fajándose solamente, pero ya era demasiado para el, y desde que la vio a Sakura Haruno no pudo mas.

Asi que, con decisión se paro de su oficina y fue directamente con ella.

-Hola Sakura,.- ella voltio a verlo y le sonrio pícaramente a lo que el gustoso le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Disculpa, se encontrara ocupado Gaara?.

-No, no para nada, puede pasar.

La miro descaradamente su escote, y sin decir mas entro a la oficina del pelirrojo.

El mientras tanto estaba acomodando unos papeles cuando vio a su compañero y solo lo saludo secamente.

-¿Qué tal Naruto, en que te puedo ayudar?. Toma asiento por favor.- le indico el aguamarina viéndolo con su semblante serio y calculador.

-Ehm, Gaara…- ¿Cómo diablos se lo iba a pedir?, ¿precisamente se trataba de la amante del pelirrojo?, ¿Por qué demonios estaba aquí?, ¿Qué no se suponía que lo podía hacer de otro modo?, es a fin de cuentas Naruto Uzumaki socio de esta misma empres….

-¿Naruto?.- los pensamientos del rubio se dispersaron a la cuestión de Gaara que ya lo estaba empezando a impacientar, como una mierda el tenia sus asuntos también.

-Ehh, si, perdón Gaara.- agarro aire y lo solto.- Vengo a hacerte una propuesta con respecto a tu amante.

-A mi amante?.- cuestiono Gaara.

-Si, te propongo a darte lo que quieras a cambio de acostarme con Sakura.- Gaara, lo miro incrédulo, sorprendido, ¿acaba de pedirle Naruto ….

-Asi que te interesa Sakura ,eh?.- sin cambiar su semblante le pregunto.

-Si, y bien?.- ya de por si era demasiado incomodo como para darle detalles de sus necesidades, que no encontraba en su casa, ya que Gaara como todos sabían que tenia como esposa a la Hyuga.- ¿Qué me dices Gaara?.

-Está bien.- fue su simple respuesta a lo que Naruto sin dar rodeos, con tono serio y que sin siquiera se diera cuenta de su asombro se atrevió a preguntar…

-Ok, Gaara, que es lo que quieres a cambio?.

-Acostarme con tu esposa.

**_CONTINUARA._**

Hola a todos aquí les dejo esta historia nueva, espero que le den su tiempo, ya que me ha matado esta idea desde hace tiempo asi que a leer se ha dicho, espero sus reviews y si quieren que le siga o bien solo tenerla en mi cabezita loca jajaja, saludos a todos… hasta la próxima … eso solo lo deciden ustedes XD byets.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenencen  
**!**advertencia: NXH, NXS y GXH LEMON FUTURO… sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Una propuesta indecorosa**  
—_Christine-core_—

* * *

"Hay algo sagrado en las lágrimas. No son señal de debilidad sino de poder. Son las mensajeras de una pena abrumadora y de un amor indescriptible"

_Washington Irving_

_._

Acostarse con su esposa, esa idea desde que se lo dijo su compañero de trabajo, lo saco de la jugada inesperadamente, ¿como un hombre como el, a quien tiene como amante una mujer excitante y hermosa, quisiera acostarse con su escuálida mujer que no tenia ningún chiste alguno?.

El pelirrojo lo miro calculadoramente, esperando su respuesta, ya que por el grado de seriedad del asunto prefirió el hablar primero.

- Y bien Naruto?, que pasa?.- Gaara hizo que recordara al rubio que estaban en este mismo momento negociando un posible intercambio de mujeres para poderse satisfacer del modo que cada uno se les ocurriera al momento.

Naruto asintió, no muy convencido, pero al recordar como paso su noche con su esposa solo le dijo que si, seco con el frió propósito de sucumbir su deseo por la mujer radiante que no sacaba de su mente desde hace mas de una semana.

- Es un hecho Gaara.- dijo seguro y con un aire de ventaja.- Solo dame esta noche para podérselo decir a Hinata.- Gaara lo miro sorprendido, realmente intercambiaría su mujer por Sakura, sonrio de medio lado, era algo gratificante debe de asegurar el hecho que su compañero Naruto era un completo estupido,

1.- Por cederle a el, a Sabaku no Gaara, su mujercita que ya lleva mucho tiempo deseándola y ...

2.- Por pensar que una mujer como Sakura sea su amante, ¿de donde diablos habra sacado el rubio que la pelirosa era su amante?. Tenia una vaga idea, pero eso lo tomaría a su favor, tomaría cualquier ventaja para conseguir su cometido.

Y por su parte no se quedara satisfecho con la simple aclaración del rubio que le dirá a Hinata, no claro que no, el mismo ira a verla y a decirle varias cosas que sucederán por una semana, por que una semana es la cuestión del pelirrojo para tenerla a su merced.

-Claro, pero te tengo otra condición Naruto.- El rubio asintió ya quería salir para poder hacer todo lo posible para que el trato sea en total un hecho.

-Que es Gaara?

-Una semana.- El rubio no entendió al principio, pero después todo fue claro, una semana para poder estar con Sakura, le parecía mas que perfecto.

-Una semana será.- dijo en todo de afirmación.- Espero que sea para hoy.

-Lo mismo digo, con Sakura no habrá ningún problema. Espero que con Hinata tampoco.

Naruto miro hacia un lado, y pensó un momento, El sabia que Hinata lo amaba, no sabe por que dado el hecho que nunca se conocieron, pero por ese supuesto amor obtendría de ella lo que el quisiera, estaba mas que claro que ella haría eso, y mas por que con esta misma acción podría agilizar el divorcio, tendría motivos su mujer para separarse de el y esta seria su gran oportunidad sea que no quiera Hinata acostarse con Gaara lo tendría a su favor.

-Por su puesto, no lo dudes Gaara.

Y sin mas que decir cada quien se fue por su lado. Gaara por su parte a sabiendas como era la ex lunática sexual de Sasuke Uchiha era pan comido manipularla. Asi que tomo su teléfono para intercomunicarse con su secretaria.

-Si?.- dijo Sakura al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sakura, seré claro contigo, he visto tus coqueteos con Namikaze así que compórtate en esta oficina, ¿esta claro?.- dijo demandante el pelirrojo.

-C-Como se atreve...

-Vamos cariño solo has lo que te digo.- la interrumpió elegantemente su jefe.

-Si, como diga "señor".- colgó en poco rudo al momento de enfatizar su puesto y el hizo lo mismo obteniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios. El ya dio por hecho que seria hoy el que Sakura Haruno se metería en los pantalones de su compañero. Ahora solo tenia que esperar el que Naruto hablase con Hinata para el después ir personalmente a visitarla y poner condiciones por si ella rechazaba la propuesta del rubio.

.

.

Por otro lado en una casa cerca de la ciudad en donde trabajaba su esposo Hinata preparaba la comida antes de que este mismo llegara, Allí junto con Chiyo su ama de llaves que arreglaba su casa y acompañaba a la dueña del hogar a mantener todo en orden, aunque debe de dar su lugar a la Hyuga su comida era sensacional.

-T-Tu crees que l-le g-gustara?.- pregunto la ojiperla a Chiyo. Ella sonrío y solo asintió. La verdad era que era una muchacha noble y linda persona, pero las actitudes de su esposo hacia que le diera pena.

-Si hija, seguro que si.

-B-Bien, e-esta todo l-listo, iré a mi d-despacho a s-seguir mis t-tareas, m-me avisas cuando llegue.

La anciana asintió preparando la mesa ya que solo faltaba media hora para que llegase el rubio.

Hinata suspiro y se fue a su despacho, era mas que eso, era su espacio personal donde podía hacer lo que mas le ha encantado hacer desde muy joven... escribir.

Abrió su ordenador, y empezó con sonetos y poemas de amor, que por cierto Naruto y solo el era su inspiración, Inspiración que comenzó desde que era una niña. Recuerda muy bien cuando su padre a sus 6 años a muy temprana edad le dijo que a los 24 años se casaría con Naruto Namikaze, que solo hasta esa edad se conocería ya que el muchachito estaba grave en el hospital por una enfermedad, enfermedad que sus padres tuvieron que invertir mucho dinero para que se pudiera recuperar, lo bueno era que ya estaba fuera de peligro estaba en proceso de recuperación y que por ciertos asentimientos de los doctores le sugirieron a los Namikaze se fueran a vivir en un país de un clima mas cómodo como Alemania o Bélgica por el gran contenido de pureza de esa región.

- _Azul de tus ojos de mares y arroyos. Azul de bosques de mares ignotos. Azul del color del cielo de Abril con sus encajes en ti. Azul de mis fragancias sutiles de mis sueños infantiles._

Escribió el poema al recordar su mas atrayente que eran sus ojos, ojos por los cuales amaba con adoración y alegría. Aunque realmente se sentía extraña, rara el pensar que Naruto no la amase, pero si sus cartas decían todo lo contrario. Incluso parece que hasta lo vio molesto el día de su boda. Y ella nerviosa pidió en su noche de bodas apagar la luz, se sentía demasiado expuesta a tal hermosura. Y así lo hizo...

**Flash back..**

_Ya era tarde, los invitados y la boda fue magnifica, y dado que Hiashi Hyuga tenia gustos muy elegantes y de clase todo se resumía a perfecto, tanto que salio en las revistas mas vistas de todo el país. Hinata lucia un vestido muy conservador de novia, su velo cubría su rostro y ya entrada la noche dado a su gran grado de timidez se despidió de sus invitados y de sus suegros que la amaban y le daban de besos y abrazos._

_-Hay cariño les deseo lo mejor.- dijo la pelirroja._

_-Si que sean muy felices.- dijo el rubio mayor._

_-Gra-Gracias d-de verdad..- con un extenso rubor en su mejillas alcanzo a decir la esposa, Hinata Namikaze._

_Su esposo solo asentía, serio sin decir mas que puras tonteras con sus amigos por su grado de ebriedad._

_-Supongo que dejaras la escritura y publicar libros por las nuevas obligaciones que te depara al ser esposa, no?.- Hanabi le dijo con sorna y divertido comentarios a su hermana._

_-Y-Yo no lo dejare, s-se que t-te gusta todo lo q-que escribo. Te lo prometo Hanabi.- dijo con determinación Hinata viendo y abrazando a su hermana._

_-Jaja, lo se Hina es tu pasión, bueno tu segunda pasión, pero no solo a mi me gusta, también a tus demás lectores. Así que adelante._

_-S-Si Hanabi g-gracias!._

_Y así transcurrió la noche hasta llegar a su nuevo hogar, Naruto simplemente abrió._

_-Pasa, bienvenida a mi hogar, nuestro hogar.- dijo sin animo alguno._

_-C-Claro.- Hinata pasó y vio a su alrededor, todo acomodado con muebles de madera y con arte en sus paredes, visualizo que le gustaba Picasso. Tímidamente entro al cuarto matrimonial..._

_Naruto la vio en el borde la cama pidiéndole su mano para que fuese con el y ella asi lo hizo._

_La empezó a besar y noto el alcohol en su aliento, mas no le importo hoy, esta noche seria de su gran amor de sus ojos zafiros de su Naruto._

_Le aparto su feo vestido conservador y pasado de moda como pudo, pero no se dio cuenta que no podía, asi que Hinata se lo desabrocho y cuando Naruto la empezó a tocar entro en pánico su flequillo esta por debajo de sus ojos y no daban crédito a su temor de no ser lo suficiente para ese hombre ... y antes de que el vestido fuese abajo..._

_-P-Podrías a-apagar la luz?.- dijo en susurro, la miro un poco molesto?, no sabia pero después asintió._

_-¿Como quieras?.- apago la ultima lámpara y la encamo lo mas pronto posible, le quito el vestido y sus ropas intimas,_

_El hizo lo mismo y el calor del alcohol lo excito al sentir las curvas de su esposa y su suave piel ya desnudos, Naruto no aguanto mas y la penetro de golpe,_

_-Aggg!.- Hinata grito de dolor al momento de ser penetrada por el rubio, lo cual lo desconcentro._

_-P-Perdóname Hinata, y-yo no sabia, perdóname.. - la beso tiernamente y ella simplemente lo acaricio dándole a entender que no pasaba nada._

_La estreches de su interior hizo que no pudiera mas con la afectuosa y tierna tortura y le hizo el amor. Dejándolo exhausto y dormido al terminar._

_Hinata estaba feliz por fin, por fin su amado era suyo como ella de el._

**Fin del flash back.**

Un leve sonrojo apareció en su pálida piel cubierta por su extenso flequillo, ocultando su recuerdo. No sabia por que después se tornaría tan distante y no quisiera tocarla, tal ves se arrepintió de haberle hecho daño, pero no importaba le daría el tiempo a Naruto de lo que quisiera.

Su ensonación desapareció cuando Chiyo le avisaba de la llegada de su esposo.

-Hina, pequeña, Naruto ya llego.

-S-Si, g-gracias sra Chiyo.

Apago su ordenador para ir a recibir a su marido.

-C-Como te f-fue.- le pregunto su escuálida mujer,

-Bien, ven siéntate quiero hablar contigo.- le dijo tan grosero que la sra Chiyo solo lo miro con rabia.- A solas.- demando el rubio al ver la protesta de su ama de llaves.

-C-Claro N-Naruto.- se sentó la ojiperla con el y tímidamente hablo de nuevo.- Q-Que es d-de lo que...

-Mira, esto tal ves no te agrade, pero la verdad no me importa.- la interrumpió como mirándola fríamente.- Hoy hice un trato con mi socio Sabaku, lo conoces cierto?.

-S-Si.- dijo casi en susurro la ojiperla por el tono en que el le hablaba, tal ves Naruto tenia problemas con el.

-Bueo el trato que hice, era intercambiar mujeres por una semana, estarás con el para que yo pueda satisfacerme con su amante Sakura.

Hinata, no daba crédito al o que escuchaba... Naruto dijo ,

-...- Hinata temblaba por lo directo que fue Naruto al decirle... que... que el. No podía ni asimilarlo era esto una broma cruel de el?, que pretendía? estaba absorta y agacho su mirada sintiendo una punzada en su pecho y un nudo grueso formarse en su garganta.

-Puedes rechazarlo, hablo Naruto.- ella levanto su mirada tal ves si era una broma.- Pero no con esto me detiene a seguir por mi lado.

-Y-Yo ... p-pero por que?.

-Por que no te amo, supongo que con esto tienes mas que suficiente para solicitar el divorcio no?.- una gruesa lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la ojiperla. Naruto no tenia ni una pizca de compasión por ella y no lo pudo soportar mas y se fue a su habitación.

DIVORCIO, AMANTE, PROPUESTA.

Solo esas palabras la sucumbían.

Naruto por otro lado, empezó a sentirse mal por ella, pero no había marcha atrás debía saber que no la quería y no quería seguir fingiendo, y poder así estar con las mujeres que el quisiera sin este sentimiento de culpa. Se levanto para ir hablar mas calmadamente con ella, pero su teléfono lo distrajo, era Sakura y con ello lo esperaba para su primer encuentro, sin mas que hacer y por instintos de deseo por solo pensar en el nombre de la pelirosa salio de departamento para encontrarse con ella.

En la habitación de arriba, Hinata lloraba desconsolada, estaba en shock, no sabia ni que pensar, su Naruto su bello hombre su inspiración le había roto el corazón de la forma mas cruel y despiadada. Como si esto fuera un simple hecho.

-Hinata, pequeña...

-D-Déjame sola p-por favor ... chiyo.- el nudo de su garganta no podia hacerle hablar bien por el inmenso dolor de la declaración de su esposo.

-Yo lo siento, pero es que... El sr Sabaku esta en la puerta ¿que le digo?.

Hinata se levanto de golpe ...

-D-Digale que no estoy.

-Lamento decirte que es muy importante lo que debo hablar contigo.- ambas mujeres voltearon a verlo, el pelirrojo se habia tomado la molestia de entrar hasta el cuarto de la ojiperla.

Ciertamente ambos hombres necesitaban seguir sus estandares.

_**CONTINUARA.**_

Hola, mil disculpas por actualizar hasta hoy de verdad pero tuve mucho por hacer estos ultimos dias, espero que les guste la conti, y me avisan si quieren mas! regalenme un comentarios por fis no sean malos hoy es mi cumple! que sea un regalito de cumpleaños :p hahaha hasta la proxima. Los quiero.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenencen  
**!**advertencia: NXH, NXS y GXH LEMON … sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Una propuesta indecorosa**  
—_Christine-core_—

* * *

_"A veces se siente más la angustia esperando un placer que sufriendo una pena"_

_Sidonie-Gabrielle Colette._

.

Hinata al escuchar esa voz grave, levanto un poco su vista para visualizar a aquel hombre que se habia atrevido a entrar a su propia habitacion, su alerta recorrio su cuerpo al ver como aquel hombre pelirrojo daba unos paso a delante...

-¿Q-Quien se ha creido?.- pregunto la ojiperla parandose de su cama, borrando rastro de lagrimas en su cara. El en cambio sonrio y paro sus movimientos en seco. Mirandola, calculandola **_deseandola._**

-Bien, espero abajo.- y sin dejar que hablara Hinata bajo a al recibidor. Hinata absorta respiro hondo tanto que dolio su pecho, y dejo salir su aire poco a poco, demonios que ¿habia hecho su esposo?. Chiyo en su cambio no entendia nada y sin avisar fue a prepararle algo al recien llegado como acostumbraba hacer cuando habia visita. Hinata temblaba de miedo, pero decidida iba a bajar y a decirle a aquel hombre que se marchara que nunca se rebajaria hacer tal trato aunque le doliera con toda su alma.

Gaara miraba los retratos y los cuadros de arte que colgaba en la sala, se apreciaba el profundo romance en el y ternura... recibio atento el té que le ofrecio la ama de llaves y se acomodo en el sillon que daba justo enfrente de las escaleras con una pierna a medio cruzar esperando a que bajara la musa de sus deseos. Escucho el leve pisar de Hinata y su vista se dirigio a las escaleras y ahi estaba ella bajando de ellas lenta y precavidamente su falda ocultaba sus piernas el chaleco que traia puesto disimulaba muy bien los bien formados pechos y ese flequillo largo sin duda alguna ocultaba su hermosa mirada.

Ella al verlo en el sofa le miro un poco y con un empuje de confianza se dirigio a el para que de favor se marchara de su casa, pero todo fue abajo cuando el se paro y en un momento en el que ella no se dio cuenta lo tenia practicamente frente a ella.

-¿Ahora podremos hablar?.- le dijo en un susurro a lo que en inmediato se alejo.

- Y-Yo no t-tengo nada que hablar con usted... a ... a-si que p-por favor m-marchese.- Hinata nerviosa le pidio, joder ese maldito susurro lo excito y ella le pedia que se marchara?, sonrio de medio lado y se sintio satisfecho al saber que su compañero le dijo sobre la propuesta. Y obviamente con su reaccion la mujer no aceptaria la dulce aventura por eso el estaba aqui. Para cambiarla de opionion.

- Hinata.- le dijo en un paso adelante y ella daba dos atras.

-V-Vallase o gritare.- exclamo la Hyuga ya petrificada.

-Esta bien, ya no me acercare y no pienso hacerte nada ... en estos momentos lindura.- se dirigio mas lejos de ella para que no se asustara mas.- Solo escuchame y decide que hacer despues de hablar.

- ...

Hinata vio que era inutil decirle que se fuera ya que ahi estaba el plantado mirandola, esa mirada tan fria que le daba nervios, muchos nervios, queria gritar pero de que ayudaria Chiyo era anciana y podria hacerle daño si quisiera a las dos y eso es lo que menos queria en estos momentos. Por otra parte recordo lo que le habia dicho Naruto, que ella lo podia rechazar... y eso haria solo tendria que escucharlo y decirle un rutondo no.

Asintio levemente indicandole al Sabaku que hablara y el asi lo hiso.

- Bien Hinata, por lo que veo ya sabes sobre el trato que hise con Namikaze.- levanto su mirada notandole su blandez.- Esta en tu decision el que me rechaces o me aceptes, pero una cosa si te digo.

Se levanto de dejando su taza de té en la mesita, y sacudiendo su elegante traje. Pero su mirada se forjo dura y mas fria que nunca.

- Si no aceptas querida, le quitare las acciones a los Namikaze, no a Naruto, a los Namikaze, ellos tiene una gran deuda desde hace mas de 20 años tanto que ya no pueden solventar el progreso de la empresa, Minato, Kushina y hasta Jiraiya estaran en la calle por esto que planeo hacer... claro eso pasaria si tu rechazas ser mi mujer por una semana, semana que Naruto acepto muy feliz al estar con una de mis secretarias.

Hinata daba gracias a dios que su flequillo le cubria el total de sus ojos, ya que no cesaban las lagrimas al escuchar dicha planeacion. No pudo contenerse su liquido salino llego hasta sus mejillas. El hecho de que Naruto aceptara asi de facil esa propuesta le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

!Su padre!, su padre podria ayudarla a ella y a los Namikaze. Pero por otra parte lo conocia muy bien, su garganta le dolia por el gran nudo, dirigio sus manos temblorosas a su garganta para calamar el dolor.

Si le pedia a su padre ayuda, le tendria que decir sobre lo que hiso Naruto y con eso, su padre seria capaz de hacerle lo mismo que le esta haciendo el pelirrojo, seria capaz de mandarlos a la calle, y no solo eso seria capaz de hasta matar a Naruto.

- Y-Yo .. y-yo...- diablos que maldita situacion tan desquisiante ella amaba a sus suegros, no podia hacerle eso a ellos que no tenian nada de culpa. ¿Que debia hacer?.

Sintio como la brisa del aliento de Gaara golpearla de golpe el rostro y le miro.

Estaba demasiado cerca.

- Te dare media hora para pensarlo Hinata estare afuera..- y sin decir algo mas salio de la casa.

* * *

Naruto quedo de piedra y su ereccion no le ayudaba en nada, Sakura se habia puesto un vestido rojo corto muy pegado a su esbelta figura y no paraba de restregarse en el en aquel pequeño bar donde la musica era su complice.

No hablabron mucho solo de banalidades, tanto ella como el no le dieron mucho al cortejo o algo parecido a la seduccion o romance, solo daban lujo a la lujuria y desos sin ningun compromiso.

Bialaban bien juntos, el rubio no paraba de tocarla y ella de besarlo. Ese beso desperto la pasion de los dos, uno por tener mas de dos semana sin hacerlo y la otra por adiccion y extrañar a su antiguo amante.

- Besas demasiado bien.- pronuncio ek ojiazul a la pelirsosa que solo le limitio a sonreir.

- Y tu tocas mejor .- susurro besandose y adentrando sus lenguas a su limite de placer estaba a punto de explotar.

Sakura apretaba sus nalgas a la ereccion del rubio, era demasiada la sensualidad que emanaba esa mujer que lo volvia loco y sin pensarlo la tomo de la mano para irse de una buena ves de aquel bar y estar mas comodos.

En el trayecto Naruto no sabia a donde llevarla y prefirio un hotel de paso no muy lujoso pero tampoco nada barato.

Entraron con dificultad, ella le desabrochaba rapidamente su pantalon y el como pudo le quito su pequeño vestido...

Lamia la piel de Sakura, chupaba sus labios y mordia su cuello dejandole marcas de deseo y sin esperar mas aparto sus piernas con una rodilla y la penetro de golpe, ambos sudorosos hicieron rechinar aquella cama, resonaron sus nombres.

Cambiaron posiciones, hasta saciarse de placer, placer que necesitaban ambos. Se dejaron caer adoloridos por el choque de sus cuerpos y agitados por el recorrido del climax. Uno de ellos reconcilio el sueño rapido mientras el otro miraba el techo, acariciando el cuerpo de su amante.

- _Seguramente cuando llegue a casa no este Hinata en ella.- _penso Naruto de repente, y dejo de acariciar a Sakura, para voltear hacia la ventana, un sentimiento extraño profirio al recordarla, no sabiendo que era, posiblemente la culpa. Su mirada se torno algo triste pero sacudio un poco su cabeza.- _Es mejor alejar a alguien que me ama sin que le corresponda.-_ Lo dijo no muy convencido. - _Y si habra aceptado?.- _Se levanto al baño para lavarse la cara y mirarse en el espejo.

-No, tonterias ella no aceptaria tal cosa.

Se dijo el rubio al espejo mirando espectante, ya candado se fue a la cama para desncanzar... pero con eso que penso al ultimo no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

Hianata toco su pecho, la hora que dijo Gaara que esperaria ya estaba a punto de terminar, tal ves por solo esta ves deberia aceptar?, por el?.

- S-Si, p-por el.- se dijo a ella misma, por que seria mentirosa si dijera que ya no amase a Naruto Namikaze. Dio un paso adelante y abrio la puerta topandose con el pelirrojo en la entrada.

- Sr S-Sabaku...

- Gaara, llamame asi.- mirandola de frente le pidio que lo llamase asi..- Y bien Hinata..

-G-Gaara, y-yo .- trago en seco.- a-acepto ser su amante.

Sabaku no Gaara no podia estar mas feliz por aquellas palabras, _su amante por una semana_ valla que lo gozaria cada minuto y por que no hasta posiblemente hasta se quedaria con ella.

El pelirrojo alejo sus pensamientos por un segundo al notar como Hinata le tomaba su mano para que se acercara a ella e hiciera lo que tenia que hacer, mierda si seguia tocandolo podria hacerlo en el mismo sofa, pero no, el tenia ya todo planeado y asi como el lo planeo iba a tornarse. Delicadamente agarro la mano de Hinata y la beso.

- Ven, nos espera la limosina _Cara mia_.- el se hiso aun lado para que Hinata pudiera ver que era precisamente cierto aquello, en efecto una limosina negra les esperaba.

Ella asintio y solo fue por su bolso y acompaño al pelirrojo a esta misma.

Durante el trayecto el, no dejaba de verla, de devorarla. Pero dio un suspiro de alivio cuando se detuvo la limosina, habian llegado a un restaurant muy bonito y conservador.

Al llegar ya tenian la mesa lista y la cena tambien. El la tenia de la mano y la llevo al esperado lugar sentados pidio vino y tomaron de el. Ella respiraba rapidamente y mas cuando una mano de el se colo por su falda hasta llegar a su muslo cerca de sus bragas.

- Calmate,_ cara mia_.- retiro su mano y agarro un bocadillo y despues hablo.- No te pongas asi, _cara_, planeo seducirte, todo lo que haremos sera bajo todo consentimiento no te preocupes.

_**¿bajo todo** **consentimiento?**. _Se pregunto Hinata al oir aquellas arrastradas palabras. Tomo un trago de vino y al igual que Gaara tomo un bocadillo.

- Lamento que tuviera que haberte chantajeado, pero espero que lo disfrutes como lo planeo Hinata.

- N-No, c-creo G-Gaara que lo p-pudiese disfrutar.- sonrio Gaara al escuchar esas palabras que lo provocaban.

- Dime, cambiando de tema, cuando piensas acabar tu proximo libro.- sin dejarla de ver noto muy bien la sorpesa de la Huyga al saber que el tenia conciensa sobre sus libros.

- A-Acaso tu lees m-mis libros?.

-Por supuesto, se notan que son inspirados por alguien.- le dio en donde mas le dolia. Su inspiracion era y es Naruto. Ella solo sonrio timidamente.

- S-Supongo que d-debo sentirme a-alagada.

-No, el unico alagado aqui soy yo por poder cenar contigo. Ahora dime una cosa Hinata, _cherie _he notado en tus letras tomas mucho el lenguaje de italiano y frances...- le decia mientras se acercaba mas a su cara para atrapar sus labios y dirigirse a su oido.- Que idioma te gusta mas?.

Al instante que sintio la frescura de su aliento se sonrojo, el la habia besado.

-Y-Yo ... a-ambos, n-no tengo f-favoritismo.

-Ya veo.- sus ojos verdes la penetraban, no sabia como, pero eso hacian.- Vamos a bailar Hinata.

Y sin tomar alguna respuesta de ella la tomo de su mano y la llevo al centro para bailar calmadamente, ella torpemente le seguia sus nervios parecian bajar un poco por el vino ya tomado, el sin duda apego su cuerpo al de el y sensualmente sus manos recorrian con maestria su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara y levantarle la mirada, poco a poco su mano hiso a un lado su flequillo para ver esos ojos, quedo sin duda asombrado. Eran muy hermoso, ella sonrojada por lo anterior le imito al verlo directamente, sus ojos aguamarina eran muy bellos y ambos se perdieron, para besarse.

Al principio era un beso delicado, saboreando cada parte de sus bocas, quemando cada parte de piel por el aliento pasional que emanaban, pero Gaara necesitaba mas, profundizo el beso chupando y mordisqueando los labios de la Huyga hasta dejarlos hinchados y humedos.

Ya era hora de estar en otro lugar.

Hinata, respiraba y necesito varias toallitas para secar su sudor antes de entrar de nuevo a la limusina, el ya le esperaba alli, completamente nerviosa entro y se puso lo mas lejos de el.

- _Cherie? _.- pregunto Gaara, al verla alejada.-_ Viens ici, mon amour.- _Gaara le pidio con voz ronca que se acercara a el, ella le miro en la esquina, tan sensual, tan seductor, tan pasional que hasta le dio miedo.

El al no obtener respuesta se fue hacia ella,

- _Ne devraient pas avoir peur de moi .- _El pelirrojo le pidio que no le temiera, estaba cumpliendo con su palabra, Hinata penso una y otra ves, el la estaba seduciendo.

- G-Gaara p-por favor...- la acallo con un beso voraz.

- Dejate llevar.

Y ya sin pensarlo estaban en el departamento de el, fuera de la ciudad, en una zona muy bonita.

Al entrar vio como el dijo sus libros sobre la mesa, literatura francesa e italiana en otra, A Voltaire, Shakespeare en otra y por ultimo vio a otros autores comoMax Scheller, Jean-Paul Sartre, Friedrich Nietzsche entre otros.

Su asombro se quedo atras cuando miro como Gaara se quitaba su ropa y ella instintivamente voltio para otro lado.

- _Cara mia.- _la llamo acercandose a ella para abrazarla y besarla de nuevo cuenta.

- Gaara, p-podrias a-apagar l-la luz.

El la miro incredulo apartando sus ropas y sonriendo.

- No lo creo cariño, me veras como yo a ti.

Setencio el pelirrojo, mientras ella lo veia un poco asustada, la veria desnuda ...

El beso su tersa piel y poco a poco Hinata voluntariamente acaricio su rostro, se sonrio y la aparto de inmediato.

- _Cara_, tocame si quieres ... - de nuevo esas palabras arrastradas.

¿Que diablos tenia?. Que sentia un manojo de nervios y excitacion a la ves...

_Todo sera bajo consentimiento._

Esas palabras retumbaban la cabeza de Hinata, cerro sus ojos queria que ya todo pasara de una vez, que mañana por la mañana fuera todo un sueño.

- Ahh!.- Su pensar se desvanecio cuando los dedos del pelirrojo se introdujeron en su interior. Esto no era para nada un sueño.

Queria incitarla, prepararla para el. Ella cubrio su rostro con su manos era demasiado incomodo, pero jodidamente placentero.

- Y-Yo-

_- Si __mon amour_ no sabes como te deseo.- y al momento de que se corriera Hinata entro en ella, suavemente hasta que se acostumbrara a el.

- AHGG!/ Ahhg!.- gritaron.

- Demonios!, estas tan estrecha...

Fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo al momento que hacia suya a esa mujer, era tan placentero que lo hiso dos veces esa noche. Dejando muy cansada la ojiperla.

Muy satisfecho de tenerla esa noche.

Muy satisfecho de lo que podria lograr en esta semana.

Muy satisfecho de querer quitarsela a Naruto Namikaze.

**_CONTINUARA_**

Hola a todos he aqui la continuacion espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente respondere review para darle seguimiento okis, haber si ya me pongo las pilas para subir las otras historias que habia quitado. Si quieren conti pongan un review! jajaja ya me pondre como Kenni aa! hablando de esa mujer le doy las gracias por haberme hecho la portada de este fic, que es el que ahorita estan viendo XD kenni tenkuis.

Bueno estamos al pendiente saluditos besitos a todos!.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenencen  
**!**advertencia: NXH, NXS y GXH LEMON … sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Una propuesta indecorosa**  
—_Christine-core_—

* * *

_"Somos más sinceros cuando estamos iracundos que cuando estamos tranquilos."_

_Séneca_

.

La verdad era, que no pudo dormir en toda la puta noche, ni siquiera si despidió de su amante, tan solo se fue de allí dejandole una patética nota, en el buro de ese hotel para irse a dormir a su casa, total allí podría descansar mejor el rubio. Mañana tenia una junta de dirección y en estos momentos necesitaba relajarse lo mas posible.

Pero ese era el caso, que no podía.

Manejo lo mas pronto posible, aun era de madrugada, para ser exactos las 3:30 a.m. Bostezo un poco, ya mero llegaba, y así fue se estaciono y apago el carro.

Miro hacia su casa y agarro su cabello exasperado, estaba_ insatisfecho_ solo quería dormir un poco bañarse y comer algo. Llevo su mano a sus bolsillo para sacar las llaves. Entro y prendió la luz, se dirigió hacia la cocina para ir por algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada.

No había nada.

-Maldición.- maldijo por lo bajo, tallo sus ojos de cansancio y antes fue a orinar para meterse a la ducha. Tibia el agua que recorría su cuerpo, abrió los ojos azules. Y su mirada se torno vacía e ida. _Hinata _tal vez ella ya no estaba, eso fue lo único que pensó.

Salio, apresurado hacia la habitación con una toalla chorreando agua por no haberse secado bien, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y vio allí...

_LA CAMA __VACÍA_

Algo no sabia que, se sentía raro, y no ver a su pequeña esposa recostada en aquella cama que ahora estaba vacía visualizo lo grande que era y espaciosa. Sonrió tristemente se seco todo antes de poder acomodarse en la cama y miro el techo por un largo rato.

- ¿Que diablos me pasa?, Esto ... esto era lo q-que quería ¿no?.- se dijo para si respirando hondo sin saber que hacer, voltio hacia su derecha donde ella dormía y su mano fue hacia su almohada y la atajo hacia a el y la abrazo fuertemente, el cansancio ya no pudo mas con el y durmió.

* * *

Hinata trato por todos los medio de poder salir del abrazo de Gaara y poder irse a su casa, pero el se lo impedía a toda ocasión y eso hacia que el se apegara mas a su cuerpo, cuerpo que no dejaba ir para nada. Ceso sus movimientos y trato de no dormirse, pero la actividad pasada no se lo permitió y durmió con otro hombre a su lado.

...

Una luz acogedora empezó a molestar aquellos ojos aperlados, y desperto calmadamante y estirándose un poco, trato de cubrirse sus ojos ya que la luz era aun muy fuerte aun, hasta que su cruel realidad la hiso recordar que no estaba en su cama, no estaba es casa.

-Buenos dias.- ella voltio apenada hacia el pelirrojo que le daba un saludo normal como si ellos fueran...

-E-Este... yo... - Hinata atrajo toda la sabana hacia su cuerpo para cubrirse y desesperadamente buscaba sus ropas.

-Están algunas rotas.- de nuevo hablo el aguamarina, ella sin mirarlo no entendía absolutamente nada, a lo que el sonrió .- Tus ropas _Cara _están rotas, creo que me sobrepase al quitártelas ayer con tu falda y el camisón.

Ella se avergonzó de inmediato no podía creerlo, simplemente quería irse de aquel lugar, y le dice que sus ropas no estaban ya?.

- ... Y-Yo, d-debo d-de irme.

- Bien, te llevo. Aquí te dejo algo para que te pongas espero que te guste.- Y antes de decirle al pelirrojo que no, que ella podía irse sola, la dejo para que pudiera hacearse. Inmediatamente fue al baño para bañarse lo mas pronto posible, cambiarse e irse sin decirle nada.

Salio casi corriendo para ponerse lo que le había dejado.

Pero se asombro con el pequeño vestido, bueno para ella lo era, era blanco que seguramente apenas le cubrían las piernas un poco mas alto de las rodillas, con tirantes y tenia un leve escote.

-¿C-Como se l-le ocurre?.- Hinata dejo el vestido allí y busco sus antiguas ropas, el pelirrojo seguramente las mando a un rincón pero nada, busco por todo su departamento y nada, el simplemente las había tirado. No tuvo otra opción necesitaba irse de inmediato y se puso ese vestido tan destapado, pero si con eso saldría de allí lo haría agarro su bolso y zapatos, y mas se puso nerviosa por el tiempo, ya eran las 7:30 de la mañana.

Abrió la puerta y como pudo para casi corriendo irse a la avenida y tomar un taxi, apenas sintió la brisa del clima cuando una mano la agarro.

-Te dije que te llevaría.- sentencio serio el pelirrojo mirándola boquiabierto por como lucia con ese tentador vestido, !como quería entrar de nuevo y hacerla de nueva cuenta su mujer!.

-N-No es n-necesario p-puedo i-irme yo sola.- Hinata no se había dado cuenta de como la veía Gaara, y el solo se limito a contestarle mas decidido.

- Te llevare y punto, ahora querida.- la agarro de su antebrazo y la llevo a su carro.- Entra.- Hinata noto su dominio no pudo hacer nada, y no quería hacer un escándalo en aquel edificio de departamentos y tímidamente entro a aquel automóvil y el hiso lo mismo para llevarla a su casa.

* * *

En el trayecto el Sabaku no dejaba de acariciar su pierna y maldijo por lo bajo por llegar a la puerta de su casa, Hinata salio como rayo de allí, sin antes...

-Hinata...- ella voltio hacia el.

-S-Si?.

-Te hablare en la tarde "_cara".- _y muy a pesar se fue de allí Hinata quedo helada y apresuradamente entro a su casa y cerro la puerta con llave y dejo caer su cuerpo en el sillón mas cercano, respiro hondo y seco con su mano sus lagrimas.

-¿Q-Que f-fue lo que hise?.- penso un poco aturdida vio a lo lejos su calendario y rió por lo bajo, Chiyo seguramente le había dejado una nota deciendole que desde ayer por la tarde se fue a su pueblo, habían ya llegado las vacaciones de aquella anciana que le ayudaba. Se paro para confirmar lo que predijo.

Tenia hambre y busco en su refrigerado para encontrar nada, lo bueno esque en la alacena había unos huevos y poca verdura y seguramente tostadas para acompañarlas. Tenia tanta hambre que se olvido de cambiarse y solo se dispuso a hacer aquella comida. Necesitaba distraerse de lo que habia pasado y tanto la escritura como el hacer de comer era lo que le ayudaba bastante.

El olor dulce que le habia puesto a las tostadas francesas llegaron a las fosas nasales de Naruto, su estomago dio un fuerte tirón de que necesitaba que hubiera comida, se removio el rubio y vio su reloj eran las 7:45 y la maldita junta era a las 8:30.

-Puta madre.- se levanto, dio gracias a dios que se baño en la madrugada dos veces, y solo se cambio, seguramente Chiyo estaba haciendo el desayuno como lo hacia todos los dias desde que vivia aqui con ella, con su esposa.

Se miro en el espejo, y dejo por un momento su apresurado vestir para remover sus cabellos. Y agito su cabeza varias veces.

- Es lo mejor, ella se merece algo mejor...- lo dijo no muy convencido, corriendo a la cocina para comer lo mas rapido posible e irse a la estúpida junta.

Pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron y dieron un vuelco al entrar a la cocina y ver a ...

-_ Hinata.-_ Hinata.- lo dijo suavemente, pero muy audible para la ojiperla que voltio a verlo. Dejando la comida en la mesa, ella con una sincera sonrisa le saludo, para dejar en la mesa dos platos, el rubio la miraba perplejo.

Ella, su mujer escuálida con un vestido que mostraba no solo sus blancas y hermosas piernas sino también su lindo escote. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta ella, era realmente Hinata?.

-Hinata ...- de nuevo hablo, no pensaba que estuviera alli, el penso que se fue la noche pasada ... se sintió feliz?.- G-Gracias..- dijo el ojiazul sin saber que hacer sin mas se sento y tomo un bocado.

-D-De nada Naruto.- al igual que el comieron estaban hambrientos.

Cuando lo saboreo, se dio cuenta de algo, que era el mismo sabor de las comidas que desde hace 15 días habia probado, entonces, no era Chiyo la que hacia las comidas sino ella?.

Naruto la miro, detalladamente, comía al igual que el sin decir nada, su flequillo cubria su mirada. Ella estaba aqui, aun sabiendo lo que le dijo la noche pasada ella esta alli frente a el. Sonrió, por un segundo cuando dejo caer su tenedor.

Se levanto de golpe y la miro confuso. Una ira empezo acumularse en su pecho.

- ¿Lo aceptaste?.- Hinata lo miro asombrada y lo imito para quedar ambos parados Naruto la miro ... la miro muy lento desde sus pies hasta su rostro... su mujer era realmente hermosa y deseable... Gaara... empuño su mano - ¿Lo aceptaste?.- de nuevo hiso su pregunta.

-S-Si N-Naruto acepte ser la amante de tu socio...- su rostro bajo por un minuto, y su estomago el del rubio se contrajo como si lo hubieran golpeado y sacado el aire... iba a ofenderla y decirle un montón de cosas pero ella hablo primero...- Supongo que estas contento.- lo dijo sin titubeas, el rubio noto como ella levanto su mirada y pudo ver de nueva cuenta sus ojos sin ningún cabello encima, a el encambio su mandibula estaba tan tensa ¿que si estaba contento?. - C-Creo q-que cada quien obtuvo lo que quiso ayer no Naruto?.

Y entendió todo, se sentio como el peor canalla, ella su esposa lo hiso para que el pudiera estar con Sakura y así poder solicitar el divorcio. Pero aun asi se metio con el.

-No debiste, t-tu no debiste...- diablos, no podia ni hablar, la confesion de Hinata le dolia, por dios le dolia demasiado. Ella se metio con el Sabaku.- JODER! NO DEBISTE!.- grito con toda la rabia acumulad, estaba furico y enrojecido, sus fosas nasales apenas podias con el acelerado respirar. Hinata lo veia confusa y asustada.

Que era lo que decia Naruto?, que era lo que pasaba ahora?.

El rubio se tranquilizo un poco, pero al momento de voltear a verla le dio mas coraje y se dirigio a ella. Hasta quedar cerca, muy cerca de ella.

-Dime querida, ¿te gusto como te cogio?, eh?, !¿tegusto?!.- le pregunto con desprecio, y antes de decirle otra cosa Hinara lo cacheteo fuertemente.

-E-Eres un imbecil.- la cachetada hiso voltear su cara, sintio como su esposa huia de el y la halo de su brazo. Fue tan fuerte con ella que su cuerpo choco con el de ella penso que se iba a caer pero la abrazo antes de caerse viendola mas cerca.

-Y-Yo ... perdoname yo.. no quise ...- balbuceaba Naruto, como pudo haberle dicho eso a la persona que en todo en este mundo aparte de sus padres lo amaba. Pero la idea de que Hinata haya estado con Gaara le reventaba la cabeza, pero para ser sincero con el mismo no era justo ni con ella ni con el, ya que si bien recordaba el fue el que habia planeado todo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO.

Ella limpiaba sus lagrimas y sin mas el se fue de alli, dejandola sola yendose a la empresa.

Se oyo el rechinar de los neumaticos y Hinata, Hinata se dejo caer en aquella cocina, no sabiendo que pasaba en estos instantes.

* * *

Dejo su auto en el estacionamiento, pensaba en nada.

No queria pensar en otra cosa.

Llego antes que el pelirrojo y Sakura alli estaba viendolo muy sonriente, pero el ni siquiera la miro, fue con su secretaria.

-Ino, me avisas cuando llegue Sabaku.

-Si señor.

Noto que su jefe estaba muy serio y muy molesto no sabia por que pero su mirada irradiaba rabia y dolor?, no sabia pero solo se limito a observarlo y no preguntarle nada.

Sakura en su cambio se puso en su lugar para acomodarse su pequeña falda y retocarse su labios, cuando eso hacia el Sabaku habia ingresado a su oficina, no dandole importancia, queria verse bien frente al rubio. Y en ese preciso momento salio de su oficna en direccion de la de su jefe.

Apenas iba a entrar cuando la pelirosa se puso en su camino el.

-Hola sr Namikaze.- le dijo la pelirosa arrastrando las palabras, pero el no estaba de humor, no estaba para juegos.

-Apartate.- lo dijo en un tono tan seco y grosero que solo la aparto, para entrar sin permiso a la oficina del Sabaku.

Era momento de aclarar algunas cosas con el antes de empesar la dicha junta.

**_CONTINUARA_**

Hola a todos, :D por fin ya quedo la actualizacion, pedon por no ser mas rapida pero eso se solucionara jejeje gracias por seguir, espero que les guste esta conti, espero sus coments.

Namikaze Rock.- gracias amigo aqui esta la conti espero que te guste .. jojojojo.

yanisaku.- aww a mi tambien me gusta el gaahina aunque la verdad en principio pense en sasuke para este papel XD

DBGZ.- pues mas que culpa, es rabia, pobre haber como le va en sig cap, espero que te haya gustado la conti.

Citlali uchiha.- que bueno que te haya gustado, aqui te dejo la conti, haber que siente el pelirrojo por ella en el transcurso de la historia.

Kyoko Nakamura.- pues no lo tomo bien el rubio verdad?, ajajaaj haber que pasa en el sig cap, espero que te haya gustado este.

wesli.- aqui esta la conti ;B espero que te haya gustado este cap tambien.

Giissi-chan.- jejeje si sorry, hare las contis mas rapidas ntp y gracias por leerme aqui la conti espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Rocio Hyuga.- jejeje gracias por leerme aqui la contii, espero que te haya gustado este cap tambien :D

ShinobuByako.- uyyy pues haber que pasa ya que el rubio, no la quiere lejos de el XD jejee se pondra bueno, gracias por leer.

Espada de Cristal.- aqui la conti, espero que te haya gustado. ;p

Kenniana.- jejeje aqui esta tu conti, XD y pues si nimodin estubo con el sexy Gaara jojojojo sufre ntc espero que este si te haya gustado. :p

hina-edith.- aqui la conti XD espero que te haya gustado el cap.

misaoshinomori03.- :D aqui la conti espero que te haya gustado.

solecito.- :D gracias aqui la conti.

natsumi hhr nh.- naruto es un tonto, pero lo seguira siendo? jojojo saludos.

Hammi Yang.- aww gracias por leerme de verdad aqui la conti espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por las felicitaciones :p

hatake.k.- jejej espero que ya no estes confundido XD gracias por leer.

yannin .- aww gracias :D aqui la conti espero que te haya gustado.

gatiinix.- grax por leerme, y si hare mas rapidas las contis XD

HINATA-SAMA198.- aqui la conti, no lo abandonare, gracias por leer.

hinamel.- aqui la conti, espero que te haya gustado.

Kaory Hyuga.- D: aqui esta la conti, jajaja saludillos

Hinaru.- jejeje aqui la conti, si que sufra naruto, :D

karmina.- jeje aqui la conti :D espero que te haya gustado.

Anonimo. aqui la conti :3


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenencen  
**!**advertencia: NXH, NXS y GXH LEMON … sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Una propuesta indecorosa**  
—_Christine-core_—

* * *

_"De cualquier forma los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor: os guste o no, existen."_

_Robert Louis Stevenson_

.

Arranco su auto al momento de dejar a la ojiperla, la vio desde su retrovisor, y una mueca surgió en él, no era nada bueno que sintiera más que lujuria por aquella mujer, pero podría mentirle a todos, menos a el mismo sabía que no nada más le gustaba y le atraía la mujer de su compañero, era algo más fuerte que el.

Un escalofrió surgió por todo su cuerpo, y recordó la noche pasada, las imágenes hicieron relamerse sus labios, Hinata Hyuga era una belleza debajo de esos feos trapos, y le encantaba. La había tratado un poco mal al ser muy poseso esta mañana, y casi traerla a rastras a su auto, agarro su celular y llamo a un florista para que fuera a dejarle un ramo de flores, y exclusivamente le hablo a una tienda de lencería fina de la ciudad y le dijo a la que lo atendió por teléfono que escogiera el más fino y provocador conjunto y lo empacaran para enviárselo a su amante con una nota encima de el.

Ansiaba que este día de trabajo acabase para verse y poseer de nuevo en ese hermoso cuerpo.

Sonrió para sus adentros y acelero necesitaba arreglarse bien, no solo para Hinata, sino para la junta de dirección que tenia, los japoneses vendrían a media mañana y necesitaba tener todo en orden, pero antes de eso necesitaba poner algunas cosas para la noche.

.

Ya teniendo todo bajo orden subió para su oficina, caminando normal, a lo lejos vio a una Sakura despistada tanto fue el despiste que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había pasado a su lado, no le dio importancia y entro, miro de inmediato a su reloj ya eran las 8:30 y tenía que hacer la conferencia con un inversionista, así que tomo el teléfono y marco...

* * *

Naruto aparto a la ojijade para poder entrar a hablar con el Sabaku, no le importo si fue grosero o no, no le importo que tan siquiera la noche pasada habían sucumbido sus deseos con ella, que por cierto no quedo del todo satisfecho.

Entro y apenas iba a hablar cuando vio que el pelirrojo estaba en conferencia. Le miro serio y solo le hiso un ademan que se sentara, así lo hiso y espero que terminara.

Su mirada irradiaba celos, furia y celos de nuevo. Apretó su mandíbula tanto sus puños, el pelirrojo solo se limito a darle la espalda mientras hablaba en francés, como le daba por saber de ese idioma tan inútil, para su punto de vista. Su respiración se corto de inmediato cuando el por fin colgó.

-Bien, Naruto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- le pregunto el pelirrojo mirándole molesto por la falta que cometió al no ser anunciado por su secretaria, pero después cayo en conclusión que esa mujer nunca haría bien su trabajo...

Gaara miro los ojos de Naruto, era diferentes le miraban con ¿odio?, tal vez, no lo sabía pero, se puso en alerta cuando él se puso de pie y se acerco a su escritorio.

- Se acabo, Gaara.- le dijo de golpe el rubio, esperando que supiera de que hablaba.

-Se acabo, ¿que?, Naruto.- Gaara se paró de su asiento mirándolo fijamente, ¿de qué diablos hablaba el rubio?, será ¿de su pequeña esposa?, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Con un demonio, sabes de lo que hablo.- Naruto saco su rabia sin pensar tirando una silla.- Se acabo el puto trato Gaara.- Le dijo mas calmadamente, y la verdad era que estaba dispuesto a las consecuencias no le importaba, solo quería que Gaara dejara de verse con Hinata.

Gaara dejo de sonreír, pero aun así no iba a perder esto, no perdería menos ahora que Hinata lo volvía loco. No señor.

Camino sin mirarle.

-Sabes que tenemos junta de dirección Namikaze, así que no me pondré a discutir este tema por ahora, hazme el favor de retirarte.

-No, no me iré Gaara, quiero terminar esto.- Naruto pronuncio las palabras con mucha decisión, dejándole saber que no le importaba nada.

- Y dime, Naruto.- por fin volteo a verlo de frente y sin temor, a él tampoco le importaba nada en estos momentos.- Ella está de acuerdo?, porque si bien recuerdo, ella acepto ser mi amante por toda una semana.

Naruto se quedo helado, con esa confirmación por parte del pelirrojo. Un leve dolor que desde su estomago que provino se dirigió a su garganta apretando muy fuerte sus puños.

-Ella es mi esposa...- le dijo con los puños aun cerrados acercándose a él aun mas, Gaara abrió sus ojos.

-Y Sakura es tu puta.- se lo escupió, recordándole a su compañero que el mismo fue el que quiso todo desde un principio. Naruto no aguanto más se inclino hacia atrás para darle un golpe pero su concentración se esfumo...

-Señores, los japoneses ya llegaron.- anuncio Sakura apurada prácticamente con ellos atrás.

_Con un carajo _Naruto respiro hondo, estuvo a punto de putear al Sabaku en su propia oficina, aunque eso le valía pura mierda, lo que quería era que el estúpido trato para el ya estaba disuelto, y que no iba a permitir que viera mas Hinata. Salió rabiando de aquella oficina para irse a la sala de dirección y de una buena vez empezar la junta.

* * *

Hinata, no estuvo mucho tiempo con ese vestido así que sin dudarlo se cambio con sus habituales ropas, queriendo pensar un poco más de lo que había sucedido en esta mañana, Naruto le había reclamado el por qué se acepto al pelirrojo, se sintió extraña, ella sintió _celos_ de parte de su esposo, no había duda, pero si fuese así, por que ... porque tuvo que pasar por estos acontecimientos para que se diera cuenta que al menos le importaba al rubio.

Necesitaba hablar claramente con él, puesto que el daño estaba más que hecho, ella se acostó con Sabaku no Gaara, y el se acostó con la secretaria del mismo. Su mano se puso de inmediato a sus ojos ya no quería llorar, el hecho de que prefiriese estar con alguien mucho más bonita e interesante que ella le dolía, aun amaba a su esposo con todo su ser, desde que era una niña, desde que ella le escribía cuando él estaba enfermo en aquel hospital lejos de todo.

No pudo evitar en pensar en Gaara, el fue muy atento con ella la noche pasada, pero aunque la chantajeara con el asunto de las empresas no fue en ningún momento brusco con ella, el se había fijado en ella. Sacudió su cabeza y el timbre de puerta hiso que fuera directamente hacia ella para ver de quien se trataba.

Se quedo boquiabierta cuando vio el ramo de rosas rojas tan hermoso junto con un paquete.

Naruto se las había enviado?, se sonrojo y firmo de recibido al repartidor.

Cuando por fin se sentó abrió la nota... y fijo su mirada en un _CARA _y supo que no eran de Naruto sino de Gaara. Aun así no pudo dejar de sentir curiosidad por lo que contenía aquel paquete, pero primero leyó su carta.

Le decía, que quería verla hoy por la noche, que ansiaba verla que lo de anoche fue sublime...

No pudo leerla por completo con el simple hecho de recordar aquella noche le era suficiente, el había sido... Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo y mejor abrió el paquete, no lo pudo resistir mas y así lo hiso.

Se admiro cuando vio el conjunto de lencería escarlata en aquel paquete, el pelirrojo sí que estaba loco, si pensaba que ella, pudiese...

-Esto... e-es demasiado.- dijo a lo bajo admirando una nota más, le dacia el pelirrojo que quería que se lo pusiera para el esta misma noche, noche que la vería en un restaurant muy cerca de donde vivía.

Su respiración aumento un poco, el quería verla esta noche... y si mejor esperaba al rubio para hablar?. Precisamente hoy su esposo le dejo claro que no le gusto nada el que ella estuviera con el pelirrojo... pero, pero que hay con el, a ella al igual que su esposo no le gusto la idea que estuviera con la secretaria de sus socio, con solo pensar eso, le dio celos, celos de que su rubio que tanto ama, se fijara en esa mujer y no en ella.

Por otra parte su consternación de que si se atrevía a no ir a la cena, posiblemente Gaara aplicara su amenaza.

-N-No, eso no.- por más que lo pensara tenía que verlo, aunque a Naruto no le pareciera, ya que lo hacía solo por él.

Realmente lo hacía solo por él?

* * *

En la junta ambos se miraban con desafío, cada uno daba su opinión y a los japoneses no daban mas crédito que dar el sí por el sí para dar seguimiento a sus inversiones en esa empresa, las actitudes de ellos dos les encanto, les pareció de maravilla, y al final de cuentas aplaudieron y dieron el apretón de manos para dar seguimiento a las futuras negociaciones tomadas.

Naruto, impaciente acompaño a los japoneses a la salida de la empresa, y sin más se fue a su auto para ir a su casa, Gaara le escupió veneno en su propia cara, al insinuarle que a Hinata le pareció mas que perfecto que fuese su amante, le dieron ganas de martillarlo, y golpearlo hasta saciarse de la furia que reventaba ya su estomago, Hinata habría disfrutado el sexo con Gaara?,

Acelero sin impórtale los malditos señalamientos, que veía a su alrededor, no importaba

-Maldita sea!.- gruño como un animal, el solo pensar de que Hinata lo haya disfrutado, en un semáforo en rojo, rechino los neumáticos, y golpeo el volante con fuerza.- Maldito idiota.

Estaba enojado con Hinata, con Gaara, con Sakura y con el mismo la luz del semáforo cambio y de nueva cuenta emprendió su marcha.

Por fin había llegado.

* * *

Hinata arreglaba su cabello desalineado cuando escucho el cerrar de la puerta muy fuerte de inmediato fue a ver que se tratara de su esposo y así fue Naruto entro en esa puerta calmado, aparentemente.

Respiro hondo y bajo las escaleras para hablar con el. Pero al instante de que el voltio a verla se quedo estática en el ultimo escalón viéndole fijamente

-N-Naruto...

-Calla.- le dijo desde lejos interrumpiéndola como siempre lo hacía, se encamino hacia ella para verla más de cerca hasta al punto de tocarla y atraerla mas a él.- No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Gaara.

Hinata se sorprendió por lo que pedía, su esposo le había pedido que no volviese a verlo, pero si no lo hacia ella, el sus...

Un beso por parte del rubio dejo sus pensamientos hacia un lado, Naruto la estaba besando y atrayendo su cuerpo al de él, no cabía del asombro y se dejo llevar. Desde su boda para ser más precisa que el rubio no la besaba, y esta vez no había alcohol en el.

O eso parecía, pero los movimientos no cesaban, Naruto la besaba con dureza. Él sentía rabia al pensar que ella quisiera estar con Gaara, rabia que empezaba a inundar su ser. Sintió como ella soltaba un suspiró dentro de su beso y vio como ella cerraba los ojos, abandonándose al beso, entonces él también los cerro.

Él movía su boca contra la suya, con movimientos suaves y deliciosos y ella, torpemente, le seguía puesto que su velocidad era demasiado para ella en estos momentos. Él hizo presión contra sus labios y los tuvo que abrir un poco lo suficiente para dejar que su traviesa lengua se adentrase en su boca, explorando cada rincón, saciando la sed de su boca.

Sintió las manos de él rodearle sus nalgas y apretarlas con fuerzas atrayéndola a él y notó su excitación, instintivamente se frotó contra ella, pelvis contra pelvis, y el gruñido que él soltó le produjo un enorme placer. Placer que ya antes había sentido, con él y con ...

Naruto la besaba como loco, y sintió sus manos resbalarse por su falda notando algo fuera de común, fuera de común para Hinata según Naruto. Recorrió su mano por dentro besándole ahora su cuello y notando que Hinata llevaba puesto _lencería, _SEGURAMENTE.

Mordió sus labios y después los de ella, ahora no pararía por nada, había quedado insatisfecho la noche pasada y necesitaba saciarse urgentemente. Así que la cargo sin problema alguno y fueron a su habitación.

**_CONTINUARA_**

Hola a todos, aquí la continuación jejeje espero que les guste, en el próximo respondo reviews gracias por leerme! hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenencen  
**!**advertencia: NXH, NXS y GXH LEMON … sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Una propuesta indecorosa**  
—_Christine-core_—

* * *

_"El placer supremo es obtener lo que se anhela."_

_Tales de Mileto _

.

Entro con algo de dificultad, puesto que aun la traía cargada, en ese lapso recordó que ni es su noche de bodas pudo hacer tal acción, pero hoy iba a ser diferente, Hinata acariciaba su rostro con devoción y amor, cosa que hiso sonrojar al rubio, llegaron al borde de la cama y la deposito suavemente en ella, y con cuidado se acomodo arriba para besarle su cuello, recorriendo con sus manos sus pechos y sus caderas.

-N-Naruto.- pronuncio Hinata sumida en el placer que le hacía arremeter en esos instantes con su esposo.

Naruto gruño al sentir el leve llamado de su esposa, y sin dudarlo le quito su blusa de botones, apreciando cada detalle, cada milímetro de piel expuesta ante el, y visualizo algo ardiente, lencería que realzaba mas la belleza del cuerpo que tenía su Hinata.

-Hinata..- pronuncio con su voz ronca y beso su cuello y pechos desabrochando su sostén, Hinata acariciaba su rostro y se arqueaba hacia el, mientras Naruto sonreía satisfactoriamente.

Se dio cuenta que su erección ya no soportaba estar en sus prendas asi que se separo un poco de ella para desnudarse, mientras Hinata lo veía, el la miro también, le pareció lo mas sensual que su pequeña esposa le mirase asi con deseo y que no quisiera que apagara la luz, la veía era una hermosa mujer, sus flequillo se lo aparto para que ella lo mirara mejor y esos ojos tan extraños y bellos a la ves le encantaron, su boca hinchada por los besos húmedos parecían un boton de cereza y sus pechos tan sublimes que bajaban y subían al compas de la respiración de ella hiso darle placer visual...

Se acerco a ella sin su camisa para sentir su piel, tan suave, tan firme, tan femenina...

-N-Naruto.- no gimió, no suspiro, le hablo. Naruto voltio a verla destanteándolo un poco.

-S-Si Hinata?.- le pregunto para que siguiera mientras le acariciaba su rostro y ella se dejaba hacer.

-Y-Yo q-quiero hablar también.- suspiro y con decisión le dijo.- Yo también no quiero que vuelvas a ver a Sakura.- Naruto sonrió, diablos por supuesto que la dejaría de ver, solo para complacerla.

-Así será Hinata.- le dijo y le volvio a besar, Naruto la necesitaba, no a Sakura ni a Shion la necesitaba a ella, sentia explotar en cualquier momento, le recordaría lo que puede hacer Naruto Namikaze en la cama. Le demostraría que solo el la puede tener de amante.

-G-Gracias.- pronuncio al momento de dejarse quitar su falda y ver Naruto en ella su exquisita prenda que por cierto no la aprecio por mucho, se la quito de inmediato.

Su mano se aproximo a su intimidad y voltio a verla y miro que ella tenía sus ojos tapados con sus manos, se fue en ella las beso una a una.

-Necesito que me mires Hinata.- le decia a su esposa mientras apartaba sus manos y la besaba.- Quiero que veas lo que te hare.- y otro besos se planto en los labios de esta e introdujo su lengua en ella, saboreando cada rincón, y chupando al final su lengua... un gemido de ella lo incito a bajar una mano para colarse en sus bragas y acariciarla...

-mmm, oh.. N-Naruto.- el rubio sonrio al notarla ya preparada, lista para recibirlo.

-Mírame, enderézate y mírame Hinata.- Hinata obedeció y vio como sus ojos no se despegaban de sus zafiros y al tiempo de que el descendía hacia su intimidas sonrojo mucho vio como el le aparto la mirada para besarle sus piernas y con gentileza desplazar esa fina prenda al final de ellas, cuando toco sus pies le dio cosquillas a lo que Naruto le dio una ternura, y penso por primera vez que era un estúpido, pero dejaría eso atrás ahora le tenia a su merced, a su disposición y no la dejaría ir para nada.

Beso su pie izquierdo y lamio su tobillo desciendo suavemente por tersa piel que lo escandia a cada momento de cada aproximación, Hinata lo miraba, miraba a su esposo como la trataba, la trababa como si fuera el ser mas hermoso sobre la tierra, cuando a final de cuentas para ella su Naruto definía esa palabra en su ser, tan bello, tan sensual, tan hombre que lo deseaba demasiado.

El saco su lengua y chupo la blanca piel que se encontraba en su muslo y se aproximo al muslo derecho, besando y quemando con su aliento la piel de Hinata que en ningún momento lo dejaba de mirar. El antes de llegar a su centro de placer voltio a verla y sin dejar de hacer beso su entrada y lamio hasta llegar a su clítoris, saliendo de la boca de su mujer un gemido tan placentero como para ella como para el, siguió con su tarea dos o tres veces más, sintiendo como los fluidos de ella salina mas para recibirlo, subio un poco para poder chupar y succionar su boton, para que con su dedos pudiera adentrarse a su entrada.

-Ah, ah N-Naruto.- la miraba mientras hacía eso, y acelero sus movimientos en aquella cavidad, hasta llegarla al primer orgasmo, lo sintió de golpe, y para sorpresa de su esposa lamio cada fluido, le parecio un poco morboso pero al final le encanto la acción, Naruto le sonrio satisfecho. Era para su conciencia el primer orgasmo que le proporcionaba a su esposa, la primera vez atendía asi a una mujer, en comprender que la quería.

Ahora mas que nunca no importaba si ella se acostó con su compañero, no importo que se haya metido con Sakura, o que a su ves anteriormente haya necesitado las atenciones de Shion, la deseaba a ella, quería hacerle el amor como nunca,

-_ ¿Hacerle el amor?, no era una necesidad de satisfacerme?.- _se pregunto el rubio mientras la veía allí dispuesta abierta de piernas y con su sexo brillante para que la penetrase.- _No, no será simple sexo._

No hubo dudas, eso nunca lo experimento con nadie mas, ni con Sakura solo dieron lugar a la lujuria, la miro de nuevo ella lo amaba valla que si lo hacía, sonrió triunfal.

-Ven Hinata y quítame los pantalones.- hasta Naruto se sorprendió en el tono tan ronco en que se lo dijo, pero aun asi ella le obedeció, un poco apenada, ya que yacía completamente desnuda, pero el como la veía su esposo le dio confianza absoluta, se acerco a el temerosa y temblando su mano para dirigirse a su pantalón.

Pero antes de que el botón Naruto le agarro la mano para que palpase su erección, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo.

-AGGH.- gruño haciendo su cabeza hacia atras por el placer que destilaba en esos momentos. Hinata abrumada penso que lo había lastimado pero luego su pensar se fue cuando el la toco la agarro para acercarse a el y tenerla en su cuerpo esculpido.- Vamos bebe, necesito hacerte el amor.

Pronuncio Naruto tan sensual que la piel de ella erizo al momento, notando todo su esposo que le dio un leve mordisco en su oreja, ella por fin desabotono su pantalón para después deslizar el cierre, era la primera vez que le vería su ... su

- _pene.- _pronuncio en su mente la Hyuga.

-Si, me miraras así como yo lo hice contigo, Hi-na-ta.- La ojiperla voltio a verlo a sus ojos zafiros incrédula, mientras el sonriea mostrándole los dientes, ella, no lo habia pensado, lo dijo sin mas, antes de que ella dejara su labor por lo abrumadora situación la beso, y froto de nueva cuenta su pelvis con la de ella. Dejándole claro su deseo por ella.

Por otra parte Naruto se sintio feliz, seguramente Hinata, tal vez su esposa no vio a Gaara, tal vez solo lo hiso... tal vez ella ...

-agg.- sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Hinara roso de mueca cuenta su mano en su erección y descendió poco a poco su pantalón en su piernas fuertes, cuando por fin lo hiso antes que ella tomara su bóxer la alzo y la puso en la cama, la beso con desespero y se separaron cuando hubo necesidad de llenar sus pulmones de aire.- Ya no aguanto Hinata.

Naruto le separo las piernas y se acomodo encima de ella, quitándose su maldita prenda íntima y la penetro...

- HINATA/NARUTO.- gimieron al unísono, sintiendo el placer desbocarse, Naruto vio como Hinata lo veía y la beso. Diablos tan estrecha y tan mojado se sentía que pensó que terminaría antes de empezar.

Hinata se le resbalo una lagrima al sentir como la llenaba, el lamio secando ese rastro y besando su nariz para dar comienzo a suaves vaivenes, moviendo su cadera, Naruto acariciaba los pechos de Hinata, no quería ir tan duro, pero su placer e instinto quería hacerla desfallecer en ese momento, beso su cuello, mientas ella acariciaba su espalda y sus piernas se enroscaban en su cintura, JODER, esto si era placer genuino y le encantaba.

-AGG, Hinata... mmm.- gruñía mientras agarraba sus piernas y las ponía sobre sus hombres y la penetraba mas hondo mas rápido mas rudo.

-AHGGG! NARUTO.

-SI NENA, MI HINATA.- movía sus caderas muy rapido y sintió como el interior de ella se contraía otro orgasmo la envolvió.

-aaah!.- gimio y la boca de Naruto la envolvió con la suya comiéndosela, mientras el asimilaba haciéndola suya una y otra ves, sintio que pronto terminaría asi que sin salir de ella le agarro de sus brazos y la puso encima de el, queria que lo montase.

-Muévete Hina, muévete ... mmm asi.- le decía mientras la agarraba de sus piernas para marcar el ritmo y ella sin dudarlo lo hacía, era tan irreal que por poco se desmaya, viendo a Naruto sudado con fuego en sus ojos diciéndole que se moviera mas y mas la excitaba y sentia como su pene se ponia mas rígido en su interior, ella lo monto y se movio como el le había dicho y sus manos volaron al pecho de este acariciándolo, sus costado sus brazos su rostro su labios y el lamios su dedos.

-N-NAruto! y-yo y-yo.- el sabia que vendria otro orgasmo, asi que se enderezo y la apretó mas a el abrazándola chupando sus senos, lamiéndolos cual bebe, y sin dudarlo le beso vorazmente mientras se movio mas rápido. Se movian en sincronía se escuchaba sus cuerpos chocar en aquella habitación y los dos daban gracias a dios que Chiyo estuviese de vacaciones. Oh si.

-AH, ah si H-Hinata córrete, c-córrete conmigo.- pronuncio el rubio notando de nueva cuenta como su mujer se contraía.

-AH, ah Hinata/ mmm N-Naruto.- y sin uso de razon la envolvió para hacerlo mas rapido y alli sintio el orgasmo mas largo y placentero que haya sentido en su puta vida, sintiéndose plenamente satisfecho y sin querer hacerlo de nuevo, el habia culminado junto con Hinata sintiendo como sus fluidos se mezclaban. Naruto respiraba pesadamente en el hombro de Hinata que descansaba en su pecho, se dejo caer junto a ella en la cama. Envolviéndola en un abrazo sexual mientras la acariciaba toda, besaba su cara se dio cuenta que estaba dormida, la acomodo bien en su pecho para también descanzar y con una manta se cubrieron.

-F-Fue sensacional H-Hinata.- le dijo besándole sus labios para poder al igual que ella dormirse.

* * *

Mientras tanto fuera de la ciudad una pareja esta a punto de llegar a la casa de los jovenes amantes.

-AH Minato, ya quiero llegar a verlos.- le decia la pelirrojo a su marido para que fuera mas rapido.

-Ya, ya estamos solo a media hora Kushina, no desesperes.- respondio muy animado Minato.

-Si ya quiero saber si voy a ser abuela no.

-Já, já amor, solo lleban 15 dias de casados, creo que ...

-Callate quieres, recuerda que yo sali embarazada los primeros dias de nuestra boda.

-EH, bueno eso.. si..

* * *

Ya casi era la hora para verse en ese restaurant que por cierto el pelirrojo ansiaba desde la mañana para verla.

Miro a su reloj de nueva cuenta y se miro en el espejo lucia bien. Aun estaba en la oficina necesitaba terminar unas cosas urgentes ...

- Señor esta ocupado?.- voltio a ver a Sakura, y no les respondió solo movió su mano para que entrara.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- le dijo mientras volvía a su escritorio y ver su ordenador.

- Pues para avisarle que el próximo lunes vendrá uno de los socios de las empresas Uchiha y pues no sé si necesitaran reservaciones.- Le miro por un instante, ja reservaciones?, por favor, ella no estaba aquí para ver si necesitaba los Uchihas reservaciones queria saber quien de los Uchihas vendria, aun no puede despegarse de Sasuke esta mujer.

-Sakura, sabes pefectamente que los Uchihas tienes departamentos en esta ciudad o, ¿no?.- le pregunto serio.

-Ehm yo si, pero...

-Pero nada, si quieres saber que socio es el que vendra, querida lamento decirte que no es Sasuke, vendrá su hermano, así que ya sabiendo quien vendrá hazme el favor de no molestarme con tus estupideces.- muy a su estilo Gaara la miro rudamente para que se fuera de su oficina-

-S-Si "señor".

Y sin mas salio, diablos que le vio el Uchiha y el Namikaze? pero bueno para gustos siempre serán diversos. Gaara recordó a su musa perfecta, ya quería verla y hacerle varias cosas. Hasta que una llamada lo saco de sus pensares volviendo de nueva cuenta al trabajo.

* * *

Naruto con pesar se levanto para ir al baño y limpiarse un poco, ese arremetida fue espectacular sonriendo lavo un poco su cara para acurrucarse de nueva cuenta con su esposa, no la dejaria ir nunca, el divorcio nunca sucedería ahora lo que empezaba a sentir por ella, quien sabe incluso pudiera llegarla a amar.

"**toc" toc".**

El sonido de la puerta lo alarmo, y se puso unos pantalones para ir a ver de quien se trataba

-Papa, Mama?.- pregunto un atónito rubio, mientras sus padres loa abrazaban.-

-Ah Naruto, nunca llamaste.- hiso un puchero su madre, y tenia razón estaba tan fuera de su mundo cuando se caso que ni siquiera les habia llamado ni una sola vez.

-P-Perdóname madre, pero...

-Ah no te preocupes hijo, ya sabes como es tu madre.- sonrio el mayor entrando a la casa.

Naruto se sentó junto con ellos, hablando de sus cosas del trabajo...

-Y Hinata, donde esta?.- su madre le pregunto a su hijo y el se sonrojo un poco,

- Ella esta descanzando madre ahorita baja.-

-¿Descansando a las 4 de la tarde?, ¿está embarazada?.- lo solto sin mas Kushina a lo que el rubio...

-No, no lo está ...- dijo el rubio dándole a entender que no era posible... pero recordó que ni en su boda ni en esta ves se protegieron. Un leve sonrojo se produjo, un hijo ...

-Si como sea, Naruto estamos aquí tu padre y yo para llevárnoslo a ti y a Hinata a la Bélgica.

-¿Qué?, pero madre...

-Naruto irán quieran o no, aparte es Viernes regresaran el domingo por la mañana, listo ahora ve a empacar.

Naruto miraba incrédulo a su madre, ¿Bélgica?, porque tenía que regresar a esas tierras, solo lo hacían recordar los momentos cruciales que tuvo que pasar de niño, miro a su padre, y el solo le miraba como entiende a su madre hijo, si no nos irá mal a los dos. Así que sin más preguntas solo asintió.

-Está bien, solo deja ir por Hinata y ahora bajamos.

Sin prisas Naruto fue a su habitación dejando a su padres en la sala.

-Se ve feliz con ella.- Kushina le decía a su esposo.

-Si, ella y su padre fueron cruciales para que el sobreviviera y eso me alegra, que ahora es feliz.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, por fin su hijo estaba bien y dejando atrás aquellos momentos que pensaron que el ya no estuviera aqui.

Naruto al entrar se sento junto a su mujer para acariciarle su espalda desnuca ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y los vio mirándole...

-N-Naruto...- al momento de pronunciar su nombre el la beso tan tiernamente y se abrazaron dejando por un momento atrás todo lo malo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

- _mmm Hinata, mi Hinata._

**_CONTINUARA_**

Hola a todos, aquí la continuación jejeje espero que les guste, en el próximo respondo reviews gracias por leerme! hasta la próxima.

wesli.- jejeje gracias por seguir con esta historia qui dejo la continuacion, espero que te haya fascinado esta tambien XD

Rocio Hyuga.- me alegro mucho que te gusten los caps, aqui otro, jeje que pasara despues? :O

Hammi Yang.- Naruto si sufrira pero aun no es tiempo jejejeje spoilers? :o oh shit jajajaj saludos.

yanisaku.- aqui te dejo otra conti, espero que te haya gustado.

mare-14.- si al igual que a ti, me encanta el gaahina, pero mas el naruhina, anque debo ser sincera me encanta hina con shika, sasu, itachi, sasori, etc jejeje aqui te dejo la conti.

misaoshinomir03.- espero que este tambien te guste ;)

Dublealfa.- si, gracias por tu coment, la verdad todo lo bueno viene despues de las acciones cometidas, sobre una accion hay una reaccion asi como lo esta llevando narutin, espero que te haya gustado este cap.

hina-edith.- hola XD va a sufrir no te preocupes :) espero que te guste este cap.

Chi-chan.- te doy 1000 puntos :) jajaja espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Citlali uchiha.- si quien sabe como reaccionara Naruto sobre muchas cosas que apenas se dara cuenta ;) espero que te haya gustado este cap tambien.

Kyoko Nakamura.- ese naruto es todo un loquillo y por loquillo le estan pasando estas cosas XD espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Simi-Black.- aww Simi antes que nada te extraño mucho enserio! vuelve tambien a escribir, jeje bueno ya hecha mi suplica, te agradezco que sigas esta historia, y si a mi tambien me fascinan los lios amorosos espero que este cap te haya gustado, saludos, espero leerte pronto ;)

Giissi-chan.- no desesperes ya viene lo bueno jejeje XD

sabela17anime.- es celoso, posesivo todo lo que un macho tiene en sus venas XD espero que te haya gustado el cap.

karmina.- gracias espero que este haya sido de tu agarado.

AnnieUzumaki.- gracias sii, por supuesto que checare mas la horrografia ajajajaaj pero pues es gratis hombre XD saludos y gracias por leer.

ShinobuByako.- exacto la empuja y no quiere que de pero que si le den pues no jajaja saludos.

mare-14.- que bueno que te gusto el cap 5, y bueno sobre lo largo o no mm tratare lo prometo XD.

citlali uchiha.- haha gracias! que bueno que te guste y que el cap 5 te haya gustado no hay problema todos tenemos horrores ortograficos me incluyo rotundamente jeje saludos espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Namikaze Rock.- aqui la conti amigo espero que te haya gusado :B

karmina.- asi es el rubio :p pero bueno haber que pasa despues de esto saludos,

wesli.- que bueno que te gusto el cap 5 aqui te dejo este tambien.

yanisaku.- waa aqui esta la conti no me pegues jejejeje gracias por leer.

mare-14.- aqui la conti :3

Guest.- que vamos a hacer con estos hombres? jajaja saludos,

Espada de Cristal.- :) aqui la conti, espero que te haya gustado jejeej saluditos.

Kyoko Nakamura.- pues aun no se entera de las rosas ni de la lenceria oops que pasara cuando se entere OMG corre hina corre.!

Namikaze Rock.- que bueno que te gusto el cap 5 aqui el 6 saluditos.

Rocio Hyuga.- jeje espero quete guste este cap, saluditos espero leerte tambien en este cap.

Yumiko Phantomhive.- bienvenida, y espero que te haya gustado este cap, saludos.

vane.- aqui la conti, :) saluditos

Chi-chan.- uyyy que pasara cuendo sepa que se ira a otro pais? D:

natsumi hhr nh.- ya se la lunaitaca sexual jajaja me encanto ami tambien como la trato, jum toma eso rosada jajaja.

Kaory Hyuga.- :o bueno kaory ya no te llamaras asi, pero aun sigues en esto y eso es lo bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap :).

Kathleen Uzumaki.- siii que pasara despues? OMG ni yo se ahahahaha saludos haber que pasa con el sexy Gaara y su sensual Naru.

Sakima.- aww gracias nena por tus felicitaciones, que bueno que te haya gustado este fic, espero que este cap tambien haya sido de tu agrado.

misaoshinomori03.- of course Hina-chan es super linda mejor que todas juntas he dicho jajaja saludos.

kiky-san.- siempre tan puños el pobre de naruto pero que pasara? cambiara por ella ]:o jejeje espero que te haya gustado este cap. Uhmm con respecto a las otros fics, tal ves suba quien es casanova, modellazione quiero hacerle cambios rotundos, y pues ojos de luna no es del todo mia, y necesito autorizacion de una mega amiga que me apoye con este fic, pero nada mas me lo da y lo hago estoy en espera, ella me dijo que tendria respuesta pronto pero psss ya paso mucho jajaja, aun asi si no lo obtengo no te preocupes hare mi version totalemte diferente pero no muy lejano a lo que habia escrito, zaz bueno espero que te haya sacado de dudas :)

jessmou.- aqui la conti espero que te haya gustado.

citlali uchiha.- jojojojo toma naruto jejeje espero que te haya gustado este cap tambien ;)

isabela17anime.- jeje leves celos, se los puso en este cap muy en claro o no? jajaja saludos,

Dublealfa.- aqui te dejo esta conti, y si ese naruto es un machito, ahora no dejara ir por nada su hermosa esposa que le dio un arremetido placer nunca antes experimentado jajaja espero que te haya gustado este cap.

hina-hime.- aww gracias! aqui esta la conti, jeje espero que te haya gustado jojojo.

Noelialuna.- jeje aqui la conti, pues si aunque fuese muy amable Gaara ella un ama a Naruto... aunque sera del todo cierto¡ ;O jajaja saludos.

starsolf.- de nadaa! aqui te dejo la conti espero que te haya gustado este tambien.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenencen  
**!**advertencia: NXH, NXS y GXH LEMON … sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Una propuesta indecorosa**  
—_Christine-core_—

* * *

_"La vida sería imposible si todo se recordase. El secreto está en saber elegir lo que debe olvidarse."_

_Roger Martin du Gard_

.

Hinata pudo asimilar bien lo que le decía su esposo, iban a salir de viaje en estos momentos y que ahora sus suegros estaban abajo esperándola a que apareciera, después del beso que se dieron sintió su amor por primera vez y pensó que posiblemente este sería un buen comienzo.

Se vistió con sus ropas y Naruto sonrió un poco al verla vestirse sin pudor frente a el que la veía con detalle en el borde de la cama, inesperadamente él se sonrojo y sacudió su cabeza viendo como ahora no se ponía su chaleco solo su blusa y vio también que entre sus ropas saco un pantalón de vestir ceñido a su cuerpo y no le gusto... le había fascinado.

-Y-Ya estoy lista -N-Naruto.- le dijo a ru rubio para ir con el con sus suegro el solo asintió y bajaron.

Al instante de bajar saludo a su apreciados suegros.

-B-Buenas tardes, espero q-que no h-haya hecho esperar ... m-mucho.- la ojiperla sonrojada les explico a lo que sus suegro solo sonrieron.

-Bien! bien, lo único que importa ahora es que empaquen para irnos.- a lo que Hinata solo asintió.

-Deberías ir a comprar ropa mas de invierno, Bélgica es mas frio que esta ciudad Hinata.- Naruto le sugirió a su esposa para que fuera por ropas más calientes ya que si bien recordaba, ese lugar era frio y sus aires muy frescos pero agradables, se respiraba la naturaleza, los olores a pino lo hicieron recordar de pequeño en esa habitación donde estaba en cama y muy apenas podía levantarse y andar en la cabaña. Hiso una mueca con aquel recuerdo y saco un bufido, se retiro con su padre dejando a las mujeres en la sala.

Hinata cuando le explico de Bélgica solo asintió, no era que ella no conociera dicho país, conocía prácticamente todo el mundo, pero el hecho fue que le agrado su preocupación por ella, vio como su mirada azul se perdió un segundo sacando un bufido de ¿amargura?, no lo sabía tal vez era ¿tristeza?. Pero bueno eso lo dejaría pasar ya que estaba platicando con su suegra.

...

Ya viendo un poco el reloj, dedujo que si era prudente el ir a comprar esas ropas, necesitaba cambiar un poco y si era por Naruto mejor, sonrió a sus adentros, visualizando como su suegra le sugería que tuviesen niños la hiso sonrojar y ver a su esposo en la cocina riendo con su padre, y viendo su parecido entre ellos, seguramente si algún día tuviera un bebe de Naruto seria rubio de ojos azules...

-Si Hinata, quiero nietecitos, así que apúrenle..- le había dicho Kushina al instante de pensar como podría ser su bebe.

-Y-Yo...- le pareció embarazosa la situación solo atino a reír cuando Kushina soltó una carcajada.

-Hinata, pero que bonitas rosas ...- La pelirroja admiro las rosas que estaban en una mesita no muy lejos de allí en un jarrón. Ella voltio a verlas y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos !GAARA! ¿cómo pudo haberse olvidado de el?, voltio casi lastimándose su cuello al ver la hora que era, faltaban menos de una hora, para su encuentro con él y si no iba sabia de las consecuencias.- Naruto te las regalo?.- pregunto al ver como la esposa de su hijo se frotaba su cuello y divagaba con una mirada perdida.- Hinata.- pero no respondió y fue hacia ella, tocando levemente su mano Hinata pudo voltear a verle.-¿te encuentras bien?.

-Ehmm... y-yo sí, s-si estoy bien K-Kushina, este yo...-Hinata necesita ir de una vez a ese lugar a dejarle las cosas claras al Sabaku. Tomo un poco de aire.- Kushina, i-iré a c-comprar esas ropas, que n-necesito ..y-yo uhmm no tardo.- sin saber cómo no dejo que su suegra le dijera que la acompañaba y salio de inmediato de su casa solo con su bolso pidiendo un taxi al salir.

Kushina la vio súper extraña pero solo se encogió de hombros.

-Mama, escuche la puerta cerrar, ¿salió Hinata?.- el rubio le pregunto al salir de la cocina con su padre.

-EH, si hijo dijo que iria por las ropas para el viajes y volo prácticamente.- le dijo a su hijo y se sentó en el sillón, Naruto se extraño un poco, hubiera ido con su madre, pero no le dio importancia así que mientras ella iba por esas ropas empacaría para el viaje.

* * *

El pelirrojo estaba en aquella terraza del restaurante, estaba más que ansioso por verla miles de situaciones poco decentes se encontraban en su mente para después de la cena, sonrió de medio lado estaba parado y recargando su cuerpo en el barandal, su mesa estaba lejos de todos para tener privacidad con esa mujer.

Los minutos pasaron y teniendo un poco de paciencia por fin la pudo notar al entrar en aquel lugar, la vio y deseo con tanta necesidad que quería ir a su lado y dejar a lado la cena para irse de inmediato a su departamento, pero no se rebajaría a eso, el sabia controlar la situación así que esperaría ... solo un poco.

Al entrar la ojiperla solo pregunto por su nombre y le indicaron donde ir y allí estaba esperándola en una de las terrazas del restaurant con su camisa negra y pantalones color granada esperándola. Al llegar respiro hondo y lo saludo cortésmente.

-B-Buenas noches...- Gaara la miro de arriba a abajo, su pantalón le gusto su blusa también y pensó que debajo de eso tria el provocador conjunto de lencería que le había regalado en la mañana.

-Buenas noches Hinata.- se dirigió a ella, e instintivamente se alejo. Le pareció raro.- Ven aquí, siéntate.- le ordeno al momento de que el se sentaba de igual manera, asintió para hablar...- ¿Quieres una copa de vino?.- a lo que ella negó.- Bien, dime te gustaron las rosas de la mañana?.

-Oh, s-si claro t-te agradezco el d-detalle pero G-Gara necesito h-hablar contigo...y-yo.- giro su rostro al de el que la miraba serio y frio su desplante provocaba miedo pero aun así siguió.

-Habla entonces.- dejo que hablara mirándola con atención.

-S-Si c-claro yo lo que te q-quería decir e-es que.- respiro de nueva cuenta.- Estoy dispuesta a comprar las acciones de los Namikaze, es solo de que pongas el precio...

-Y que te creíste mujer?, que con este acto de nobleza te dejaría y ya?.- la interrumpió con molestia, ¿cómo se atrevía a rechazarlo?, sonrió al ver miedo en ojos de Hinata, le excitaba y mucho.- Lo que menos busco es el dinero _cara._

Hinata lo miro un poco asustada a lo que se paro para irse, pero unas manos poco delicadas se lo impidieron haciéndola que apoyara su cuerpo en el del pelirrojo sintiendo la dureza en su trasero.

-¿Ya te ibas _cara?_ que mal educada eres.- le dijo mientras la apoyaba en el barandal de la terraza.

-D-Déjame, o ..

-O ¿qué?

-Y-Y...- No pudo seguir cuando la boca del pelirrojo la había capturado en un instante para besarle sin tapujos, mordiendo sus labios ella quiso darle un puñetazo con sus rodillas a lo que el carcajeo en su boca para alejarse un poco de ella, pero la tenia aprisionada entre sus brazos en el barandal.

-Que no entiendes Hinata?, me gustas mucho.- le decía mientras se acercaba mas a ella, ella solo se quedo perpleja y azorada ¿acaso era una confesión?.- _Cara_ se que aun me deseas...- de pronto el se alejo de ella mientras ella negaba..

-Amo a Naruto.- lo dijo con determinación.- Y comprare las acciones de los Namikaze.- sin tartamudeos y con decisión le dijo al pelirrojo que la admiraba más y la deseaba aun mas.

-¿Y quién te dice que te las dejare en venta?.- ataco el, viendo como defendía a su compañero, dolió y mucho.

-Se que no eres el accionista mayoritario, si no los Uchihas, y creo que una oferta de mi parte les convendría.

Gaara abrió los ojos en par en par, viendo que no tartamudeaba esa mujer sorpréndete si no que también se dio cuenta que tenia carácter y del bueno, sabia como negociar y estaba dispuesta del todo por el todo por su esposo, hiso una mueca y gruño derrotado, si vale no era el puto propietario de la empresa y una decisión como tal necesitaría comunicárselo con los hermanitos Uchiha, y a sabiendas que los Hyuga son gente de poder no iban a rechazar el posible negocio. Sonrio, maldijo por lo bajo pero sonrió a final de cuentas, ese maldito de Naruto lo había conseguido, sabia jugar sus cartas y bien.

-Bueno dadas las cosas.- dijo el pelirrojo tomándole la mano para acariciarla a lo que Hinata acepto. Sonrió de nueva cuenta, tal ves no lo quería ni mucho menos lo amaba, pero de que entro al corazon de la Hyuga de eso no cabia duda, lo sintio al acariciar su mano y notar su nerviosismo otra mujer amando a otro hubiera rechazado el contacto. Asi que siguio para besarla como despedida, aunque de despedida no tenia nada.

-G-Gaara.- dijo Hinata al momento de haber cedido a esos labios, si ¿que coño le pasaba?. Pero se aferro a el para seguir y revolver sus cabellos eso lo prendio mucho.

-Sexo de despedida, uhmm Hinata?.- le sugirio el pelirrojo a lo que hiso que Hinata reaccionara para apartarse de el.

-T-Te lo vuelvo a repetir amo a Naruto y nos dimos otra oportunidad.- dijo segura y esperando que con eso Gaara por una buena ves por todas la dejara de mirar asi.

-Si, ya me lo habias dicho.- agarro su saco para ponérselo y ya a punto de irse se acerco al oído de su ex-amante de una noche.- ¿Pero quién te dice que no vuelve a hacer uhmm Hinata? si es el caso vuelve a mi y recordemos esa noche.- Y después le acaricio su brazo dejando un escalofrió a la ojiperla e intrigándola con esa suposición.

Voltio al ver como se alejaba aquel chico, y sacudió su cabeza, y se determino que no, Naruto nunca haría eso ahora menos que nunca ella lo sabia, ella lo sentía y si, eligió a su corazon y no a su mente. Y que estaba mas que decidida a olvidar aquel encuentro con aquel pelirrojo ... tenia que hacer el esfuerzo.

* * *

Gaara prendió su carro, y arranco para irse de aquel lugar, ¿que la dejara en paz?, claro que no la dejaria en paz, la haria de nueva cuenta su mujer hasta saciarse de ella, pero todo se daría a su tiempo. Sonrió de medio lado planeando algo que podría gustarle a Naruto.

Llegando a su departamento hiso una llamada ... esto en efecto iba a resultar. Le haría recordar a Naruto que cuando algo quiere lo obtenia sin percatarse de las consecuencias.

* * *

Hinata entro a su casa con cajas, el chico del taxi le ayudo a entrar y vio como su familia la esperaba, en especial Naruto que le sonrió y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

-Bien, ¿cómo te fue?.- le pregunto al momento de ayudarla con una bolsa grande.

-E-Excelente N-Naruto.- Naruto suspiro al oir su nombre en aquellos labios sus padres ya habían ido ya al aeropuerto y decidieron esperarlos allá.

-Ya está el equipaje listo para irnos, asi que ... uhmm .- Naruto se puso nervioso, diablos apenas entendia el concepto de matrimonio..

-¿Nos vamos?.- sonriéndole le exclamo Hinata a lo que el solo asintio y no resistió el besarle.

Se miraron un poco, y de nueva cuenta el beso sus labios adentrando su lengua, explorándola acariciándola. Hinata dejo salir un leve gemido... se separo de ella.

-El avión sale dentro de media hora.- A lo que Hinata asintio para alejarse de el a lo que el se lo impidió y ella viéndolo confundida...- No lo dije con el fin de que huyeras de mi Hinata.

Antes de abrir su boca para algo el de nuevo la besos y la acomodo en el sillon mientras la acariciaba todo el cuerpo, mas sus pechos y trasero, ella sin duda con felicidad acepto tal atraco de parte de su marido.

Naruto la vio con entrega y le separo las piernas mientras las acariciaba y con rapidez le quito las bragas no aguantaba mas, desde la mañana queria hacerlo con ella, queria hacerle incontables veces el amor y sentir lo que sintio la noche pasada, estaba tan duro que le dolía mucho su excitación y al momento de haberle quitado sus interiores bajo su cremallera y su bóxer se abalanzo en ella y la penetro.

-Ahmm N-Naruto!.- grito Hinata y el gruño guturalmente sintiendo la exquisitez de aquella cavidad que lo volvia loco. La miro y se acerco a ella.

-¿T-Te lastime Hina?.- le pregunto cariñosamente a lo que ella negó y sin perder el tiempo la volvió a embestir.- Agg Hinata, uhmm.- gemia Naruto mientras besaba los labios reteniendo asi los de ella, succionando su lengua con maestría y acariciando sus pechos por encima de su blusa.

-N-Naruto ah-ah.- las caderas de Naruto se movían tan rapido y tan adentro que sentia desfallecer le encantaba y sentia su orgasmo dentro de poco.

-Si si Hinata m-me encantas.- Hinata abrio sus ojos, Naruto le habia dicho que le encantaba y eso la hiso feliz agarro su cara para que el la mirara y sus ojos se encontraron y acortaron la distancia para besarse apasionadamente y llegaron al climax con tal acción de cercanía.

* * *

-DIABLOS Minato, a qué hora piensan llegar?, juro que los matare si no llegan en 5 minutos.- Kushina ya estaba por matar a su propio esposo de ser el caso de que no llegaran su hijo ni su esposa. A lo que el rubio mayor rezaba por que llegaran.

-Mira Kushina ahí vienen.- grito de repente Minato apuntando a dirección de la entrada agradeciendo a dios de que por fin llegaran.

-Naruto, Hinata ¿que son estas horas? el avión ya sale apúrense!.- grito la pelirroja asaltada con furia mientras los jóvenes se sonrojaban por dicho acontecimiento que hicieron llegar tarde.

-Vale, vale mama ya vamos.- sin dejar de agarrar la mano de su esposa adentraron al avión.

Un vieje le esperaba, cosas nuevas les esperaba y sobre todo ... verdades se esperaban en aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto llegaban unos hermanos que necesitaban un poco de descanso.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí.- dijo el menor de ellos.

-Pareces arrepentido hermanito.- Itachi se le limito a contestarle mientras entraban a su lujoso auto esperándolos.

Tenían trabajo que hacer.

**_CONTINUARA_**

Hola a todos de nuevo, antes que nada lo siento mucho por la tardanza de veras! pero esque ya saben los deberes de uno aqui y alla estan aturdiendome un poco pero no piensen que dejare el fic no! jamas jejeje gracias por leerme y dejar su lindo coment, espero verlos en este cap y obvio espero que les haya gustado jojojojo. Bueno ya que me andan pidiendo la lap a las 12:41 am y debo dejarla en estos momentos respodenere coments en la sig actualizacion jajaja un gusto saluditos y un besito a todos. Bye bye.


End file.
